1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the field of thrombolysis and of tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) derivative production in prokaryotic cells.
The invention relates to methods for the production of a recombinant DNA-derived tPA, a variant thereof or a (Kringle 2 Serine) K2S molecule or a variant thereof in prokaryotic cells, wherein said tPA or K2S or variant is secreted extracellularly as an active and correctly folded protein, and the prokaryotic cell contains and expresses a vector comprising the DNA coding for said tPA or K2S or variant operably linked to the DNA coding for the signal peptide OmpA. The invention further relates to specific K2S derivatives obtainable by said method. The invention further relates to said DNA molecules and the use of said DNA molecules in said methods.
2. Related Art
Tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) is a polypeptide containing 527 amino acid residues (Pennica, D., et al., Nature 301:214-221 (1983)) with a molecular mass of 72 kDa. The molecule is divided into five structural domains. Nearby the N-terminal region is a looped finger domain, which is followed by a growth factor domain. Two similar domains, kringle 1 and kringle 2, are following. Both finger and kringle 2 domains bind specifically to the fibrin clots thereby accelerating tPA protein activation of bound plasminogen. Downstream of kringle 2 is the serine protease, with its catalytic site located at the C-terminus. The serine protease is responsible for converting plasminogen to plasmin a reaction important in the homeostasis of fibrin formation and clot dissolution. The correct folding of tPA requires the correct pairing of 17 disulfide bridges in the molecule (Allen, S., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:4797-4804 (1995)).
Clinically, tPA is a thrombolytic agent of choice for the treatment of acute myocardial infarction, pulmonary embolism, stroke, peripheral arterial occlusions, and other thromboembolic diseases. It has the advantage of causing no side effects on systemic hemorrhaging and fibrinogen depletion (Camiolo, S. M., et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 38:277-280 (1971)). Bowes melanoma cells were first used as a source in tPA production for therapeutic purposes (Griffiths, J. B. and Electricwala, A., Adv. Biochem. Eng. Biotechnol. 34:147-166 (1987)). Since a consistent process with efficient production of highly purified protein in good yield is required for clinical use, the construction of full-length recombinant-tPA (r-tPA) progressed to mammalian cells. Chinese hamster ovary cells were transfected with the tPA gene to synthesize the r-tPA (Cartwright, T., “Production of t-PA from animal cell culture,” in Animal Cell Biotechnology, Vol 5, Spier and Griffiths eds., Academic Press, New York, N.Y. (1992), pp 217-245; Lubiniecki, A., et al., “Selected strategies for manufacture and control of recombinant tissue plasminogen activator prepared from cell culture,” in Spier, et al., eds., Advances In Animal Cell Biology And Technology For Bioprocesses, Butterworths, London, p. 442-451). The recombinant DNA derived product produced by a mammalian cell culture fermentation system is harvested and purified from the culture medium. Attracted by simplicity and economy of production, a number of efforts in producing r-tPA from microorganisms, especially bacteria, and more especially from Escherichia coli, were investigated (Datar, R. V., et al., Biotechnology 11:349-357 (1993); Harris, T. J., et al., Mol. Biol. Med. 3:279-292 (1986); Sarmientos, P., et al., Biotechnology 7:495-501 (1989)). Regarding the low yield and the formation of inclusion bodies, which resulted in misfolding and in an inactive enzyme, numerous strategies have been proposed to overcome these problems.
Several deletion-mutant variants including kringle 2 plus serine protease (K2S) were considered. However, the enzymatic activity of the recombinant-K2S (r-K2S) was obtained only when refolding processes of purified inclusion bodies from cytoplasmic compartment were achieved (Hu, C. K., et al., Biochemistry 33:11760-11766 (1994); Saito, Y., et al., Biotechnol. Prog. 10:472-479 (1994)). In order to avoid the cumbersome refolding processes, impurities of misfolded proteins, and periplasmic protein delivery, special bacterial expression systems were exploited (Betton, J. M., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273:8897-8902 (1998); Scherrer, S., et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 42:85-89 (1994)). Despite periplasmic expression of tPA, overexpression led to inactive aggregates, even in the relatively high oxidizing condition in the periplasm.
In the prior art, there are a few descriptions of methods for the preparation of recombinant K2S in E. coli. However, there is no disclosure of a method leading to a cost effective method for large scale production of biologically active K2S.
Obukowicz et al. (Obukowicz, M. G., et al., Biochemistry 29:9737-9745 (1990)) expressed and purified r-K2S from periplasmic space. The obvious disadvantage of this method was an extra periplasmic extraction step, which is not suitable for large scale production.
Saito et al. (Saito, Y., et al., Biotechnol. Prog. 10:472-479 (1994)) disclose the cytoplasmic expression of r-K2S. The authors used an in vivo renaturation processes for the expressed r-K2S, which was purified from the cytoplasmic space of E. coli as inclusion body. Boehringer Mannheim use a similar cumbersome denaturing/refolding process involving the steps of cell digestion, solubilization under denaturing and reducing conditions and reactivation under oxidizing conditions in the presence of GSH/GSSG which is not cost effective (Martin, U., et al., Kardiol. 79:167-170 (1990)) and requires mutation of the amino acid sequence with possibly antigenic potential.
In 1991, Waldenström et al. (Waldenström, M., et al., Gene 99:243-248 (1991)) constructed a vector (pEZZK2P) for the secretion of kringle 2 plus serine protease domain to E. coli culture supernatant. Hydroxylamine was used to remove the ZZ fusion peptide from IgG-Sepharose purified fraction. The cleavage agent hydroxylamine required modification of the cleavage sites of kringle 2 plus serine protease (Asn177→Ser and Asn184→Gln) thus to protect it from hydroxylamine digestion. However, the resulting non-native, not properly folded K2S molecule is not suitable for therapeutic purposes. No enzymatic activity regarding fibrin binding/protease activity was disclosed. The unusual sequence may even activate the human immune system.